Tell Me Lies
by Anichu90
Summary: Naraku ha sido derrotado y los fragmentos han sido reunidos. Ahora Inuyasha tiene que tomar una decisión, Kikyo o Kagome. Kagome prefiere no saber cuál es la decisión tomada, prefiere escuchar una mentira... Songfic cortito. Lime. InuKag


**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de **_**Inuyasha**_** ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**TELL ME LIES**

Todo había acabado. Por fin Naraku había sido derrotado y la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus había sido completada. Aquella noche se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta en la aldea de Kaede en honor a los héroes de la batalla. Todos estaban allí: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha y Kagome, Kouga, Ayame y parte de la manada, e incluso Sesshomaru, que había olvidado las rencillas con su hermano, junto a Rin y Jaken. También estaba Kikyo, aunque no participaba en la fiesta, a la espera de que Inuyasha tomara la decisión correcta. Y eso era lo que más asustaba a Kagome, porque ella no entraba en esa decisión.

- Kagome… - escuchó la voz de Inuyasha a su espalda - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro – dijo ella mientras lo seguía a las afueras de la aldea.

_**It's in your eyes, feelings can't be disguised. **__[Está en tus ojos, los sentimientos no pueden ser disimulados.]  
__**Cause the truth makes me want you to tell me lies. **__[Porque la verdad me hace querer que me cuentes mentiras.]  
__**My biggest fear is crying oceans of tears.**__ [Mi mayor miedo es llorar un mar de lágrimas.]  
__**I would rather you not be so sincere. **__[Preferiría que no fueras tan sincero.]_

Sabía adónde la llevaba. A ese lugar especial para ellos, el lugar dónde empezó todo, el Árbol Sagrado. Y después, la llevaría unos metros más allá, al Pozo Comehuesos, el portal entre el presente y el pasado –o presente y futuro, según la perspectiva-, y entonces acabaría todo tal y como empezó. Porque sabía perfectamente que aquella noche acababa todo, lo había visto en sus ojos. Todos sus sueños, su cuento de hadas, verían su fin una vez que atravesara el Pozo por última vez. De vuelta a casa.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Inuyasha iba a decirle. Se quedaba con Kikyo. Ese era su destino, y Kagome nunca podría cambiarlo por mucho que quisiera, al igual que el destino de ella era volver a su época junto a su familia y sus amigos y seguir con su vida. Pero es que seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado se le hacía tan difícil… en realidad, imposible. Era totalmente imposible que pudiera continuar sin Inuyasha. Pero tendría que hacerlo, porque aquella noche Inuyasha iba a decirle que ella no era lo suficientemente importante para él como para dejar a Kikyo, así de bien lo conocía que sabía lo que iba a decirle. Y Kagome tendría que aguantar el tipo y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Sólo de pensarlo, Kagome sentía cómo se abría el vacío en el pecho que le dejaría Inuyasha para siempre.

_**How cold could you be?**__ [¿Cuán frío podrías ser?]  
__**What would you do if you were **__**me?**__ [¿Qué harías si fueras yo?]  
__**I'm better off if it's a mystery.**__ [Estoy mejor si es un misterio.]_

Cuando llegaron al claro en el que se encontraba el Árbol Sagrado, Inuyasha tardó unos segundos en encararla. Kagome sabía porqué. Estaba componiendo la expresión con la que le partiría el corazón, la expresión que recordaría durante toda su vida como el momento más amargo, el más triste, el más doloroso, el más duro… el momento que la haría crecer de golpe y en el que dejaría de creer en los cuentos de hadas, en los finales felices.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y Kagome vio la mirada más fría que le había visto nunca. Por lo visto, había decidido hacerse el duro, el cruel. Una ruptura limpia, dolorosa pero más fácil de curar. Como cuando te rompes una pierna o un brazo, sin astillas que impidan una rápida sanación. Pero todo era en vano. Daba igual qué dijera o cómo lo dijera, Kagome sufriría durante el resto de su vida igual.

- Kagome, yo… - empezó Inuyasha tras un carraspeo, su voz fría taladrando los oídos de Kagome – te he traído hasta aquí para decirte…

_**Cause I don't wanna know**__ [Porque no quiero saber]  
__**if I kissed your lips for the last time.**__ [si besé tus labios por última vez.]  
__**Please don't say if it's so. **__[Por favor, no lo digas si fue así.]  
__**Tell my heart it's not goodbye**__ [Dile a mi corazón que no es el adiós]  
__**and do this one thing for me:**__ [y haz esta única cosa por mí:]  
__**make up some stupid story tonight.**__ [invéntate alguna estúpida historia esta noche.]  
__**It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies.**__ [Está bien, guárdate tu verdad y cuéntame mentiras.]_

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – le interrumpió Kagome. No podía seguir, no lo aguantaría. Necesitaba un último favor antes de marcharse – Sólo será por esta noche, y será el último.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Inuyasha, intrigado.

- Miente… - pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Creo que no te entiendo…

- Miénteme… dime que me quieres, que no vas a dejarme, que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti – suplicó Kagome. Ríos de lágrimas recorriendo libremente sus mejillas -. Sólo por esta noche, por favor. A cambio, te prometo que mañana temprano me marcharé, sin un solo reproche. Para siempre.

_**Something's not right, love is nowhere in sight.**__ [Algo no va bien, el amor no está en ningún lugar a la vista.]  
__**I'm not ready to let go, it's not time.**__ [No estoy preparada para dejarte ir, no es el momento.]_

Había conseguido sorprender a Inuyasha, Kagome podía verlo en su cara. Le estaba pidiendo algo más grande de lo que él podía manejar, y eso lo había desconcertado. Kagome sabía que Inuyasha ya venía con un discurso preparado, y ella le había desbaratado el plan con aquella desesperada petición. Casi podía ver los mecanismos en la cabeza de Inuyasha funcionando a toda velocidad intentando encontrar una solución a aquella locura, la solución más correcta. Kagome sabía que se lo estaba poniendo difícil y que estaba mal, pero es que no estaba preparada para el adiós, para cerrar la etapa más importante de su vida. Pero la verdad era que Inuyasha no la quería, aunque ella no pudiera asumirlo.

_**How cruel could you be?**__ [¿Cuán cruel podrías ser?]  
__**Don't say it's through, least not to me. **__[No digas que ha acabado, al menos no por mí.]  
__**I'm better off, leave it a mystery.**__ [Estoy mejor, déjalo en un misterio.]_

- Lo siento pero no, Kagome – sentenció Inuyasha, volviendo a componer aquella expresión fría y cruel que Kagome estaba empezando a odiar -. Las cosas no funcionan así. Esto se ha acabado, y tenemos que aceptarlo.

- Por favor, Inuyasha… ¿tanto te cuesta hacerme feliz por una noche? – preguntó Kagome entre sollozos, desesperada porque estaba a punto de oír algo que no quería saber -. Es lo único que te pido. Sólo una noche. No seas cruel, por favor – Kagome sabía que su patetismo estaba llegando a niveles insospechados, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, esa era su verdad. Y en el amor no importaba lo patética o ridícula que pudieras llegar a parecer, con tal de conseguir un poquito de felicidad junto a esa persona.

- Kagome, yo… - Inuyasha vaciló. Kagome sabía que las cosas no estaban yendo según lo que él había planeado, y por eso ahora no sabía qué hacer. Se suponía que él tendría que haberle dicho de la manera más cruel posible que no la quería, y así ella lo odiaría y podría seguir con su vida como siempre. ¡Qué ingenuo! Lo que Inuyasha no sabía era que Kagome jamás podría odiarlo. Hiciera lo que hiciera. Así de enamorada estaba de él -. Yo lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. La verdad es que me voy a quedar con…

_**Cause I don't wanna know**__ [Porque no quiero saber]  
__**if I kissed your lips for the last time.**__ [si besé tus labios por última __vez.]  
__**Please don't say if it's so. **__[Por favor, no lo digas si fue así.]  
__**Tell my heart it's not goodbye**__ [Dile a mi corazón que no es el adiós]  
__**and do this one thing for me:**__ [y haz esta única cosa por mí:]  
__**make up some stupid story tonight.**__ [invéntate alguna estúpida historia esta noche.]  
__**It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies.**__ [Está bien, guárdate tu verdad y cuéntame mentiras.]_

- ¡No lo digas! – gritó Kagome interrumpiéndole -. Por favor. Cuéntame una mentira en vez de la verdad. Por favor – suplicó, aferrándose desesperada a las solapas del traje de Inuyasha, imposible contener las lágrimas que empapaban la ropa. Cuando se calmó un poco, Kagome reunió el valor para alzar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, y pedirle en un susurro una última cosa -: Bésame.

Después de todo lo acontecido aquella noche, no esperó la respuesta de Inuyasha, que rápidamente acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Y Kagome se sintió morir un poquito más. Porque, después de aquella sensación júbilo que le recorrió las venas al sentir conectar sus labios, ¿cómo iba a poder dejarlo ahora? ¿Cómo iba a poder no luchar por él y por todo el amor que sentía? Con un solo beso había lanzado por la borda todos sus buenos propósitos, como un ex-drogadicto que recae. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de abandonarse completamente a ese beso largamente esperado.

_**Don't tell me you're leaving,**__ [No me digas que vas a marcharte,]  
__**there's only so much I **__**can take. **__[simplemente es más de lo que puedo asumir.]  
__**It's easier if you're faking.**__ [Es más fácil si finges.]_

Pero aquello no quedó en un simple beso. Puesto que era algo tan deseado por ambos, ¿cómo iba a acabar ahí? Profundizaron el beso con la pasión de dos amantes que se encuentran a escondidas, y pronto la ropa empezó a sobrar. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, se dejaron caer sobre la ropa de Inuyasha que se había amontonado formando un improvisado lecho. Se repartieron besos y caricias, se exploraron el uno al otro, se amaron. Inuyasha entró en Kagome con el mayor cuidado y suavidad posibles, intentando ocasionarle el menor daño, llevándose todas las barreras por delante. Recogió sus lágrimas con los labios, esperando que se calmara el dolor. Un momento después, Kagome empezó a balancearse, con la torpeza propia de la inexperiencia, en una muda súplica por que continuara. Y así Inuyasha comenzó a embestirla con una ternura y una dulzura que Kagome no conocía. Justo antes de llegar al clímax, Inuyasha agarró con las manos la cara de Kagome, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, y le dijo la mentira más hermosa que Kagome había escuchado nunca.

- Te amo – y con aquellas dos palabras, Kagome se dejó llevar por el orgasmo. Inuyasha la siguió poco después, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras nunca dichas -: Te amo, te amo, te amo.

_**Cause I don't wanna know**__ [Porque no quiero saber]  
__**if I kissed your lips for the last time.**__ [si besé tus labios por última vez.]  
__**Please don't say if it's so. **__[Por favor, no lo digas si fue así.]  
__**Tell my heart it's not goodbye**__ [Dile a mi corazón que no es el adiós]  
__**and do this one thing for me:**__ [y haz esta única cosa por mí:]  
__**make up some stupid story.**__ [invéntate alguna estúpida historia.]  
__**Can we keep pretending**__ [¿Podemos seguir pretendiendo]  
__**this is not the ending tonight?**__[esta noche que esto no es el final?]  
__**It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies.**__ [Está bien, guárdate tu verdad y cuéntame mentiras.]_

La luz del amanecer los sorprendió dormidos sobre ese improvisado lecho, a los pies del Árbol Sagrado. Los dos desnudos, abrazados, plenos en compañía del otro. Kagome fue la primera en despertar. Un poco desorientada, giró la cabeza y se encontró con el semblante apacible de Inuyasha mientras dormía, y entonces recordó todo. Recordó el final. Con el mayor cuidado posible, se levantó para empezar a vestirse pero eso no impidió que Inuyasha también se despertara. Se vistió a toda prisa sabiendo que el medio demonio la contemplaba. Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló frente al cuerpo incorporado de Inuyasha. Le sonrió.

- Gracias por mentirme esta noche. Sé que para ti era difícil pero aún así lo has hecho, y te lo agradezco – en aquel momento, Kagome vaciló. Había algo más que tenía que pedirle -. Sé que anoche te dije que era el último favor que te pedía, pero hay algo más. Por favor, Inuyasha, no dejes que Kikyo acabe contigo. Mereces ser feliz más que nadie en el mundo – entonces, se acercó a él y lo besó. Un último beso ligero, sin compromisos, pero que hablaba de un gran amor no correspondido -. Adiós, Inuyasha. Nunca te olvidaré. Te amo – y con esta despedida, Kagome se dirigió al Pozo, a seguir con su vida, llevándose un corazón roto y un vacío en el pecho.

_**Tell me... tell me... tell me lies.**__ [Cuéntame... cuéntame... cuéntame mentiras.]  
__**Tell me... tell me... tell me lies.**__ [Cuénta__me... cuéntame... cuéntame mentiras.]  
__**Tell me... tell me... tell me lies. **__[Cuéntame... cuéntame... cuéntame mentiras.]_

E Inuyasha la observó marcharse con una única certeza en el corazón… Nada en aquella noche había sido una mentira.

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**Aquí os dejo este one-shot, que sé que es cortito, pero es intenso. Y a mí me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado.**

**Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo mi otro fic de Inuyasha, **_**El Retorno de la Sacerdotisa**_**, pero, calma, tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo. Y por eso dejo este songfic, para ir abriendo boca.**

**La canción se llama **_**Tell me lies**_**, y es de Ashley Tisdale, de su último álbum **_**Guilty pleasure**_**.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
